His Own Prisoner
by No.1 Knuckle-Headed Ninja
Summary: Among kami, it was a well kept secret. Time isn't like a river following forward forever, nor is it an ocean to be controlled by a time traveler. Actually it had no beginning and no end unlike the immortals who continued to damn it forevermore. Pity Naruto always forgets this. Oneshot. Slight NaruSaku. ORIGINALLY WRITTEN SEVERAL YEARS AGO.


His Own Prisoner

Summery: Among kami, it was a well kept secret. Time isn't like a river following forward forever, nor is it an ocean to be controlled by a time traveler. Actually it had no beginning and no end unlike the immortals who continued to damn it forevermore. Pity Naruto always forgets.

This was written years ago, I'm guessing probably in 07 or 08. I was looking through my old folders trying to find some form of stress relief from my current hell and stumbled across this. I'm not sure when I originally wrote it and it defiantly breaks from canon considering what we know now, but I though why not. Its based on the concept that Naruto has finally reached his breaking point after he hurt Sakura on Tenchi Bridge and the repercussions of that battle. What happened when you spiral out of control and let it destroy you from the inside out?

A/N: Fixed spellcheck mistake. Thank you for pointing it out.

* * *

"NO! STOP!" the Kyuubi no Kitsune pleaded. I only smiled. Today would mark the end of a tyrant, a monster who lived only for destruction. The beast was selfish only trying to prolong its own pathetic and imprisoned life.

For her.

This was to protect her. Kyuubi had almost killed her. I couldn't let it live for that.

Years ago, I was told that if a jinchuuriki's bijuu was removed, the jinchuuriki would die. Back then when they only thing I worried about was saving my best friend from himself and keeping my promise to the girl who would probably never return my feelings. I had left to train to master wielding the power I had never asked for or wanted. Its power, this monster fuelled only by pain and hate. That's all it was, pain and hate bawled up into a monstrous form. And now this mindless beast had hurt her. And in my weakness of learning just what it had done, it had let loose again, killing and poisoning even more of my precious people. It's chakra had cause a disease in them, an incurable disease to even with the best of mortal medicine. They were all dying. SHE was dying from the sickness of this monster.

But It could save her. Its power hurt her and his power, more than a mortal's, could save her. I just knew it. It had to work after all. She couldn't die. Not before I fulfilled my promise to her. I had to protect her.

Maybe there was a way though. I remember when I was younger there had been a jutsu on the forbidden scroll. That scroll had been full of fuinjutsu, that was why I never bothered trying to learn anything but the Kagebushin off of it. But now? Now I know the jutsu. I knew what it required. I was going to do it. I was going to stop it from letting her die. The past few weeks I had killed so much. As I looked down at the sinister rings on my hand I couldn't help but shiver remembering what I had to do to get them. I had used that hate and pain that burn me as much as it killed Akatsuki. It hadn't known why I used him to get what I needed. It didn't know what I was planning. And now it was too late to stop me. I would find a way to save her even if it killed me and all that I am.

Personally, dying isn't something I wanted to do anytime soon. I need to be around for her after all. But with this jutsu, it wouldn't really be me dying. They say an immortal must live forever because their power can never end. What if the power could be exchanged though? What if I could kill an immortal by switching places with him, make him mortal by stealing his immortality. If I did this, I would live forever much like Orochimaru wanted so desperately. It wasn't a dream of mine but I admit it was alluring. I could see it all, understand everything. With power like that I could protect everyone, protect her forever.

Inside, I heard the kyuubi warning me against this. It was still trying to escape his fate. Ha! As if I'd let a monster like him continue living. After everything it's done. Trying to destroy the village, leaving me an orphan and a sacrifice to pay for his crimes and then even hurting the people I love! This was the last straw. How could I not want him dead? I HATE him.

I need to calm down. Lately this pain inside has become unbearable. I think It's trying poison me too. Fill me with It's hate so it can take over again. I wont let it though. Not again. Once again, my attention turned to the sinister rings on my hands. Each one had caused me misery since I first laid eyes on their possessors. Shining dully the light of the fire I created here in this malevolent cave, the rings were placed in accordance with the rings on the hideous statue in front of me. This petrified image in front of me that stared blankly forward from its eight open eyes was my ticket to freedom. I would use it to switch places with the kyuubi much like Akatsuki had used it to imprison all the other bijuu, killing their jinchuuriki in the process.

It was time to end all of this. Fix what this monster had tried to destroy and end it's existence forever. I would do it for her. As I felt the jutsu tear me apart in exchange for the power that could save her, I let her name pass through my lips one last time.

"Sakura-chan."

* * *

"NO! STOP!" I pleaded. My cries only pleased my jailor as he smiled. Misery has defined my life inevitably leading to this all consuming hate and pain. After all this time, I wanted nothing more than to just die. I couldn't though. I had made a selfless promise to live no matter how what happened…

For her.

But who was she? I have lived for centuries and as my earlier memories have faded away I've held on to three simple truths. They are all that is left of who I was and a past I refuse to fully let go of.

Firstly, there was a woman that I loved when I was younger, and still loved even now. Even though I can't remember her, I know that in the end her love and acceptance was all that I truly cared for. That's why I made a promise to protect her no matter what. I can't remember who she is or what happened to her but I do know I have to stay alive to protect her from something. I can only hope I'll know it when I see it. And that is why I can't die.

Secondly, despite all my good intentions at the beginning, no one accepts me. Perhaps when I was younger they did, and of corse the love of my life would have, but those who did are all removed from my life. All I can remember is the hate and disdain from most that looks at me. The rest only show madness and greed, their lust for power blinding them from fear. Nothing I do will ever redeem me to those that hate and fear what they don't understand. Coupled with my misery, this is what has destroyed me. This is why all I really remember is hate and pain.

Lastly, is the truth that I brought all of this on myself. Guilt also fueled much of my hate. Something I did when I was younger caused this. I was a good man once you see. And then I must have made a deal with a demon which I can now attest has granted me more of a curse than a blessing. Now I have become the unwitting architect of all my own pain. Some grevious mistake only serves to frustrate and incite my wrath from not ever seeming to remember.

So you see, I can't die.

I have to stay for her, despite how much it has destroyed me. It's all I have left to live for and its more than enough as far as I'm concerned. After all, love is as that is left of my humanity. And even if everyone else sees me as a monster, so long as I can keep my word and hold on to love, I know I'm not one.

I continue to shout and plead and even beg. I know what he's planning now. I should have seen it coming. It's so familiar to me. This was the same mistake I had made. I had sought out power, not understanding it, and taken it without knowing its curse. For both our sakes I needed to stop him. I can't die, not yet, but I know I can't stop him.

As the pain engulfed me, I remembered the full truth. I can finally remember the beginning of my own story, or was it actually the end? Time isn't like a river following forward forever, nor is it an ocean to be controlled by a time traveler. Actually it had no beginning and no end. It simply repeated itself eternally, akin to a circle. Each time I lived I forgot this. Each time her name and face would come, go and return the same way. I made the same mistake each time and I would continue to do so for the rest of eternity.

It wasn't funny, not in the slightest. Still, in spite of the pain, the stupidity, the ignorance and everything else, I felt the smirk tug at my lips until a smile graced this spirit one last time.

Oblivion was fast approaching leaving me with only enough time for one last thought, one last word, one last everything.

"Sakura-chan."

_Fin_

* * *

My first oneshot published. Heh, now I think its time to take a new look at TtS. Refresh myself with this and maybe even write an update if I can find the time.


End file.
